Music
by Tara1993
Summary: In which Hatter shows his love of music to Alice. Just a quick little fluff story, read and enjoy!


**So this was is just a short little fluff story I wrote on the spurr of the moment one day. Hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Hatter loved music. That was something Alice had figured out early on. Her first clue was the headphones slung over his chair in his office at the tea shop. She noticed them quickly but never said anything to him about it; it seemed insignificant at the time. The second clue was when he'd started humming that strange song Charlie always sang. She didn't know what it meant and she figured Hatter didn't either but she'd unsuspectingly caught him singing it once, she also realized he could carry a tune quite well.

When he'd followed her through the Looking Glass though, that was when things started changing and she learned more about him, and his love for music. One of the first thing's she did with him after he came to her world was to go shopping. The plan was just to replace all of the 'horrible' red things in the apartment that Jack had given Hatter. She laughed but had to agree that red and white were simply not a color pallet for Hatter.

They'd gotten everything they'd needed and were on the way back to Hatter's place when they passed a music store. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the large building. She saw the intrigue on his face so she guided him through the doors and into the store, then the fun began. Hatter went through every rack of music he could find. From one genre to another, Rock to Pop, Metal to Country, Classical and everything in between. She realized that his favorite was simply anything she considered 'oldies'. Journey, David Bowie, Pink Floyd, Queen, Heart, classic rock bands, which made her happy because at least if he wanted to listen to it with her around she'd enjoy it as well.

They spent more than a decent amount of money on CD's and stereo equipment but Hatter was thrilled and that made her happy. They lugged everything three more blocks to his apartment and then up the few flights of stairs to his door. He let her in and they sat all the bags down on his couch and then fell to the floor in an exhausted heap. Hatter started pulling bags down next to him, going through CD's opening them with ease, which amazed her because it was always a battle with her and CD's, the packages were hell to open but it only took him seconds, she shrugged it off to his Wonderland skills and let it slide. She picked up the CD's when he was finished and glanced over them as he continued ripping government plastic and throwing it to the floor. The majority of them she wasn't surprised he'd picked. Journey, who she loved, Queen, who she knew he'd love, Heart, which surprised her a bit but she knew he'd enjoy them.

Then she started picking up random ones, things she knew he'd have to listen to a few times before he enjoyed them. She found a few very old school Elvis CD's which made her laugh a bit, a Diana Ross and a Lionel Richie and even Lady GaGa thrown in, which really made her laugh. When he was done opening everything she'd counted about thirty CD's altogether. He smiled at her and pulled the large box of stereo equipment down between. She smiled and laughed but stood up anyway and helped him set everything up. When they were done he sat wide eyed in front of the machine and she helped him learn how to use it.

For the next three weeks, every time she came over, he was listening to something. She enjoyed it though, watching him dance around to songs she'd loved all her life, she got a thrill out of it. She caught him singing along a few times, belting out words weather he knew them or not but it always sounded good. She didn't know if she should be surprised to learn he was a pretty decent singer of if she should just look at it as something normal. Who knew how many things he knew how to do that she didn't know about. He was a con man after all, always changing his game to keep people guessing.

She liked when he sang though, He wasn't perfect, not 'top of the charts' material but she thought it was wonderful. He made her laugh like crazy one day, singing Bohemian Rhapsody, in its entirety, crazy voices and all. She joined along every now and then, they'd sang Don't Stop Believin' about a hundred times but it never got old. And she helped introduce him to the Heart CD that had gone un noticed in the stack. He said it was because he didn't think he'd enjoy it as much but she was fairly certain it had something to do with the name 'Heart' and he just didn't want to admit it. But she still made sure he'd listened to it once or twice. She put it in for herself and sang along, making sure he was in the same room so he could see how much she enjoyed it, hoping it'd take some of the 'fear' off of him wanting to like it. It took a while but he came around and now Alone was a staple for their Friday nights together, they even sang it together once or twice.

Lady GaGa was another story. When she asked him why he bought it he said it was because the girl looked familiar, he was certain she was a Wonderlander and he was interested. After he listened to the music however he was a little less enthused. He told her it was good, just not his style which she had to agree with, she couldn't picture Hatter enjoying anything Lady GaGa, but she kept the CD for herself anyway.

It took them a while but they made it through almost every CD in the pack. The only one left was a single by Diana Ross and Lionel Richie, Endless Love. She picked it up one night and showed it to him.

"Why'd you get this one?" She asked. He glanced at the CD and shrugged.

"You haven't listened to it yet." She said opening the case.

"Nope." He said easily.

"Do you want to?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess so." He agreed, standing from the kitchen table and taking his empty tea cup to the sink. Alice turned and placed the CD in the player, closing the lid and pushing play. The opening notes of a piano filled the small room as Alice listened intently. She vaguely remembered hearing this song once or twice when her mom listened to her music on the radio but she couldn't remember any words.

_My love, there's only you in my life, the only thing that's right._

Alice smiled, it didn't sound like such a bad song, just a love song.

_My first love, your every breath that I take, your every step I make. _

She turned around to find Hatter ignoring the music by cleaning the dishes instead.

"Hatter come on your missing it." She called to him. She saw him sigh but he turned the water off and joined her in front of the stereo.

_And I, I want to share all my love with you. No one else will do. _

_And your eyes, your eyes, they tell me how much you care. Oh yeah, you will always be, my endless love._

Alice smiled and turned to Hatter.

"It's pretty, why haven't you listened to this?" She asked again.

"I was saving it." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

"Saving it for what?" She asked. He sighed and shook his head then took her hands and pulled her close.

"This." He said, sweeping her into a slow dance.

_Two hearts, to hearts that beat as one, our lives have just begun. _

_Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms; I can't resist your charms._

Alice smiled and laughed, now she knew what was so special, it fit, in some weird way the song fit them.

_And love, I'll be that fool for you, I am sure you know I don't mind. 'Cuse you, you mean the world to me, I know I found in you, my endless love._

She felt Hatter sigh and she relaxed into his embrace forgetting about the music or the dishes that needed to be done or the fact that her mom was probably wondering where she was, and just relaxed. Hatter wrapped his arms around her tighter and she closed her eyes, taking in his warmth.

_And love, I'll be that fool for you, I am sure you know I don't mind. And yes, you'll be the only one, 'cuse no one can deny this love I have inside, and I'll give it all to you. My love, my love, my endless love._

The music stopped but Hatter didn't let her go. She tilted her face to look at him. He gave a small smile and leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

"Endless love." He whispered to her. She smiled, it was corny, sure. She'd never had a 'song' with any of her other boyfriends, they never lasted that long. And true the song was a bit much, as beautiful was it was. She found the words coming from Hatter's mouth made it even cheesier but she smiled anyway and kissed him back.

"So you just wanted to slow dance with me?" Alice asked trying to lighten the seriousness of the mood. Hatter smiled.

"I wanted to show you the song." He said.

"That wasn't exactly how I wanted to do it but it worked just as well I think." He added

"And what was the other way you wanted to show me?" Alice said with curiosity. Hatter smirked at her but didn't answer. He walked over to the CD player and took the CD out then motioned for Alice to follow him. She smiled when she realized where he was headed.

He stuck the CD back in, in the player he'd bought for his bedroom, and then called her over to the bed where he sat. She smirked but joined him anyway. He pushed play on the remote and then programmed it to repeat after. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately pulling at the bottom of her shirt as the music started.

"Isn't making love to music a bit 80's?" She asked laughing. He smiled and shrugged.

"Then pretend it's the 80's." he said. She laughed and let him push her back on the bed.

It wasn't as overdramatic as she thought it was going to be. Both of them had forgotten the music was even on after a while, to interested in other things to care much. But she had to admit the words 'endless love' sounded a whole lot better when he whispered them in her ear, or against her ribs, or between kisses on her legs. Maybe the song wasn't so bad after all, now that she saw it in a different light.

The music was calming though and they made love sweetly and she'd have to remember to have him do this more often.

The song was ending again, after how many times they didn't know; right now the both of them were too exhausted to care. They lay in each other's arms, kissing sweetly. Alice looked up at him and smiled, this moment was perfect,

Until both of them jumped, shocked at the change in music when Journey's Don't Stop Believin' blasted through the room. Alice laughed, apparently Hatter had only hit repeat so many times and Journey was the next CD in the player so it simply skipped to that one. Hatter had a worried look on his face when she glanced back at him.

"Sorry." He said. She smiled

"Its okay, it's perfect." She said as she lay back down, head resting on his chest both of them humming along to the words and perfectly happy with it.


End file.
